


Back to the East End

by socceruswnt



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Chummy is still here, F/F, Jenny never left, Sister Ursla doesn't exist, We were deprived of a potential ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socceruswnt/pseuds/socceruswnt
Summary: It's short but eh





	Back to the East End

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but eh

Nonnatus House was up and bustling as nurses come and go to their routine checks on pregnant mothers and deliver babies. After lunch time however, there was only one within the halls of the House. Jenny was put on phone duty just before lunch after changing shifts with Barbara, having had a rough shift the night before and been left with a gastly headache. She helped two mothers deliver before she returned in the early hours of the morning after Dr Turner sent her home, staggering up the stairs after reporting the births in the book by the phone, trying not to wake anyone as she showered and changed for bed. 

 

She sat at the desk, staring at the phone as the clock ticked above her. The front door is heard opening just before the phone rang. "Nonnatus House, Nurse Lee speaking?" she said down the phone, glancing up as Sister Julienne popped in the corridor. "Okay, a midwife will be with you soon."

 

"Another labour?" 

 

"Yes, Mrs Williams water just broke."

 

"I'll see to her. If anyone else calls, send in Frank to mind the phone until someone comes back. I'm afraid you'll need to be ready when called."

 

"Of course." Jenny inwardly sighed as the sister disappeared back out. She rubbed her eyes and stood up to make herself some tea. Once it was ready, she sat back down and felt crinkling on her thigh. she bit her lip before standing up again, looking down the corridor before closing the door, leaning her left hand against it. Her right slowly went inside the pocket of her uniform, pulling out a slightly creased envelope. She glanced down at it, bringing her other hand from the door to run her thumb over the opened edges and walking back to the chair. She sat down and took out the letter she had read over and over.

 

_My Darling,_

 

_It's been a whirlwind here. Since the others traveled back to England, I've been run down._

_But I love it, I love making a difference here. Everyone is so genuine and grateful - these ladies,_

_mothers, they make me feel welcome at every visit. Dr Fitzsimmons has been notified of more help coming over._

_The training of the locals midwives have been a challenge, but they are eager to learn all that is needed. I do hope_

_I've been doing a good job with them. It won't be long now until their training is complete, only two more months Darling._

 

_I'll be home soon,_

_Your Sweetheart,_

_B. Franklin_

 

The letter was dated three weeks ago, nearly a full month gone. Jenny run her fingers over the signature, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't been able to go to Africa, there still had to be someone left to help the mothers of Poplar. Chummy also stayed, leaving them with some comfort as new midwives came through to fill in spots until the crew came back. However, when everyone arrived back, there was one person missing, Trixie. Receiving a letter informing her of that fact only partially kept her from cracking when she stood on the steps, watching them get out of the cars. Trying to keep a smile on her face, she greeted everyone with Chummy, giving Barbara a hug before quickly setting off, claiming she needed to visit a patient. 

 

Footsteps caused Jenny to suck in a breath and wipe her face, quickly stuffing the letter back into her pocket. Appearing in the doorway was Chummy, clad in a dirty uniform and still holding her bag. "Hello Jen," she greeted cheerfully, "Just came back from delivering twins, golly. Mr Danial's is going to have his hands full with two more girls." She placed down her bag and opened the log book, filling in some boxes. When she didn't receive a reply, she looked down at Jenny, who was slowly ringing her hands together. "Dear chum, what's the matter?" She put the book down and just as she turning fully round, Jenny shot up and walked into the kitchen.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Just day dreaming is all, tea?"

 

"Please," She watched her colleague put set out a cup and put the kettle on, "Are you sure that's all?"

 

Jenny paused, her back to Chummy. She closed her eyes for a moment before softly saying, "I'm sure."

 

"Only a month or so, then she will be back."

 

Her necked popped as she reared round to look at Chummy, who was awkwardly standing there, holding her hands in front of her. "It's not my business of course, but I love you both terribly. I just know she is missing you too." Sometimes it's easy to forget that Chummy is a very good observer. She will come across of oblivious, but that's because of situations that make her feel uncomfortable. Jenny sighed, pouring the tea before holding it out to Chummy, exchanging a small smile. "It's been so long since this place has been filled with her adventurous behaviour. I've even come to miss the smell of her cigarettes." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "Well, I best get cleaned up. More mothers may need my help." With that, she walked out with her tea, leaving Jenny on her own once again.

 

Sighing, Jenny put away the milk and sugar before returning to the desk where she would stay for another few hours, rubbing her temple. Whenever the phone rang, there was always someone who had returned to be able to assist whomever called so she fortunately didn't need to leave Nonnatus, though she wished to get some fresh air, or to be in bed. Yawning into her hand, picked up her empty cup and walked into the kitchen to rinse it out before putting the kettle on, wincing as it shrieked. Once she had made her tea, she returned to the desk, only to be greeted by Sister Winifred and Nurse Crane. 

 

"Hello, visits gone well?"

 

Nurse Crane sighs, "Grandmothers to-be can be so overbearing, but the mother seems to have it handled."

 

Sister Winifred laughed, "My patient is close to giving birth. Her husband has been shaking in his boots with excitement."

 

Jenny strained a smile, the cheerfulness echoing in her skull. Phyllis looked over at her through her glasses, "Go rest girl, that headache won't go away itself." Deflating in gratitude, she gave them both a nod and made her way up the stairs to her room. She set her tea down on her bedside table, pausing her hand at a photograph of two women standing next to each other, laughing.

 

"Hello Darling."

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned around, hand coming up over her mouth as she stared at the person in the doorway. "Trixie.." she whispered, as though she wasn't quite sure as to whether she was imagining things. 

 

Trixie closed the door behind her, turning the lock, and strode into the room until she was face to face with Jenny. They stared at each other, Jenny biting her lip, heart racing when Trixie's brought a hand to her cheek, running her thumb along her lip. She let it go, kissing the thumb when it paused. Not stopping there, Jenny's lips traveled to the palm of her hand, down to her wrist. She glanced up, blushing as Trixie watched her through dark eyelashes. "I've missed you." A hand grabbed at her waist and was pulled up against her lover. Lips met and Jenny's hands found her way to Trixie's back, resting against the dip of her spine. They parted for air, both breathless, their chests rising together. 

 

 "I've missed you too."


End file.
